A Newfound World
by Suddenly-Blue
Summary: 2 Victims, both young, both killed in an alley, both with neck wounds and blood drained from their body. Perhaps a handsome stranger can help FBI Agent Dave Batista solve the case and put this horror to rest. AU, HEAVY SLASH/SMUT! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my 1st_********_fic and I'm very excited about it. I LOVE Batista Slash stories and thought there should be more of them here. This is just a fic that hopefully will stretch out my_********_writing muscles and get me in the writing state of mind. I hope to begin writing a BatistaxOFC story about him as a FBI Agent working with a psychic consultant to solve crimes supernatural in nature (Not trying to rip off The X-Files lol) Anyways this story below just an idea floating around in my head. Mild slash at the end. Please R&R. I would love to receive some constructive criticism._**

* * *

**9:14PM**

"Damn it", said FBI Special Agent Dave Bautista as he sat behind his desk, slamming down a few folders filled with countless files that he'd been sifting though all day. Dave was becoming increasing frustrated that he hadn't yet figured out the connection between the murders of Jessica Sniderman, a college student and the yet unidentified 23 year old male he'd been investigating for 2 months. Both were young in their early 20's, both killed in an alleyway and both had a visible cross-like marking on their left cheek created by the sharp point of a clean knife. They seemed to be random killings at first sight, but Dave knew better. He felt something else was going on. He shuffled through the various files on his desk and pulled out 2 gruesome black & white crime scene photos, one of Jessica and of the unidentified male.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dave said to himself. He paced his eyes back and forth between the two photographs, as if hoping he would be able to figure out the connection on looks alone. Sure he was frustrated by the lack of progress in the investigation, but something else bothered him even more, something that was a first for him in all his 12 years at the Bureau. Both victims had 2 nail-like puncture wounds on their necks, spaced centimeters apart. Not only were these wounds strange, but both victims had vast amounts of their blood drained from their body. Crime scene investigators who stumbled upon this discovery were baffled as to what caused the neck marks. Anyone who was told of the details of the crimes of course all came to the same conclusion; a vampire killed them. One day he'd overheard 2 of his colleagues saying such. They noticed that he was listening in and asked for his opinion. Dave just chucked and said 'Yeah. Killed by a vampire. Case closed'. Ironically, Dave knew that this theory was anything but. In fact, he'd bet his life that they were indeed killed by a vampire.

As Agent Bautista fiddled through the mountain of files and occasionally took peeks at his laptop which displayed his e-mail inbox, a soft knock was heard through his office door. He quickly looked up from the clustered mess that had made its way onto his lap and floor beneath him.

"Come in", he said with a raised voice to be sure he was heard clearly.

The door swung open slightly and a head poked through the small opening.

"Geez what happened here? A Hurricane blew roared thru here and scattered your case work everywhere? Oh By the way when are you going to realize that it's pointless trying to figure out who killed those people?" A short and lean male slowly entered the room, tucking his hands into the front pockets of his dark blue Jeans and stared at the agent with a smirk painted across his face.

Dave just sat there with a blank expression. He was looking at the person who was the reason he knew that the existence of vampires was more than just a myth.

_It was around the discovery of the 1st body when these two strangers met. Dave went out to canvas the crime scene for the third time; something he regularly did with his investigations to ensure nothing had been overlooked or tampered with. He dug into his coat pocket for a pair of rubber gloves and was inserting his right hand in one when noticed someone walking up behind him. He tossed his gloves to the ground and reached in his coat to pull out his standard FBI Issued handgun from its holster. He spun around with excellent precision and pointed the barrel of the gun towards the intruder, realizing he was only a few feet away. Dave wandered how he was able to sneak up on him that closely without making a sound._

_"FREEZE! FBI! HANDS IN THE AIR WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" Agent Bautista shouted, making sure to keep his eyes on the person, who he now identified as an African-American male, early 20s with a short and slender frame. The man just stood there, staring back at Dave. He stood his ground, not flitching at the site of the firearm pointed at his chest. This struck Agent Bautista as odd._

_"I SAID PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Dave repeated, this time becoming agitated. Once again there was no response from the stranger. Adrenaline was coursing through Dave's body as it usually did when he was involved in this kind of situation. His heart was beating at a rapid pace, beads of sweat starting to form above his brow._

_'Why the hell is this guy just standing there?'__he thought to himself._

_As this thought formed in Dave's mind, the man then tilted his head to the side and proceeded to scan Dave with his eyes, moving them in a sweeping motion. He took a deep breath and began to speak._

_"You won't find the killer", he said softly. He kept his stance, arms still by his side instead of in the air as Dave had ordered._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I said you won't find the killer. Trust me when I say that this is a lost cause."_

_As the man spoke, Dave started to feel a sense of calmness rush through his body. He didn't know why but he felt there was no danger here.__'This guy could very well be the killer himself'__Dave thought; however his gut was telling him that it was safe to put his gun away. He remained cautious though and decided to keep it at his side._

_"Who are you and why on earth would you say something like that?"_

_"My name is Lincoln Burros", he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "What happened here isn't your regular cut & dry murder, no pun intended."_

_"Oh yeah? Well then Mr. Burros why don't you tell me what this is exactly. Should I consider you a suspect or just a nut job wanting attention?"_

_Lincoln began to lick his lips and chucked. "I'm neither. Do yourself a favor and be a bit more careful OK? If I had been the killer coming back to look at the work I made, I could have very well taken you out, even though you like 10 feet tall". _

_Lincoln then proceeded to step backwards. He spun around and walked out of the alley. Dave intended to tell him to stop, determined to get more out of this guy but decided that his attempt would be futile as the man didn't seem too phased by the threat of being shot just a few moments ago. He picked up his gloves, put them back into his coat pocket and walked to his car._

_It'd been days after the incident that they both crossed paths again, this time Lincoln divulging more information about whom he was and what he knew. This was when Dave discovered that his case victims were most likely killed by a vampire. Lincoln also explained to Dave that he himself was a Vampire Slayer, one of only 9 in the world who've been gifted with enhanced human abilities to combat not only vampires, but demons and other unworldly creatures of the night. Lincoln told Dave that he too had been hunting this particular vampire for awhile now and that it was his job to 'Deal with the killer', not Dave's._

Dave, now focused on the man in his office replied.

"Well if it's pointless, then why are you searching for him as well?"

"Well technically I'm not really searching for 'him' per say, I just generally hunt down vampires when I come across them. Hopefully I'll end up dusting the one who killed your victims. Besides even if by some chance you do find your vamp, I doubt you'd know how to handle him. You're gonna proceed to read him his Miranda Rights and book em? What an excellent way to protect the lovely citizens of Los Angeles from the demons of the night."

Lincoln proceeded to sit in the chair in front of Dave's desk and propped his legs up on the edge.

"What am I suppose to do? Just sit back and call the case closed?"

"You don't have a choice. What else can you do? I'm sorry you're caught in this situation but there's no good ending to it either way you slice it. Just let me handle the creatures of the night and you deal with the scum on the streets."

"Whatever". Dave began to put the scattered papers in his lap back on the desk. He looked at Lincoln, who had become preoccupied with his fingernails. He sighed and peeked at his laptop once again. No new messages.

"Well I gotta go do some…. You know slaying. Remember what I said ok big guy?" Lincoln got up and proceeded to walk towards the door.

"Wait", said Dave. He too got up from his chair and walked over to Lincoln.

"The answer is no. We've gone over this before. It's not gonna happen."

"Look Linc I've arrested countless criminals and gone up against the hardest of them. I think I can handle a vampire or 2".

Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah cause a vampire or demon for that matter is very much the same as your average bank robber or kidnapper. Sorry but I think it best that you don't come with me during my patrols. It's for your safety". Lincoln winked.

"One day you'll say yes, just a matter of time you know", Dave said with a big grin.

"Maybe"

Lincoln opened the door, patted Dave on his shoulder and left the office. A tingling feeling shot up Dave's spine as Lincoln touched him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Closing the door, Dave made his way back to his desk, sat down and began to massage his forehead. Dave enjoyed having Lincoln around to talk with. He was curious to know everything he could about this newfound world that he had been introduced too. He closed his eyes again and leaned back in his chair. He began to visualize Lincoln in his mind. His mocha colored skin, his slender yet defined figure. He then proceeded to think about how soft Link's lips might be. And those eyes. Dave could get lost in those eyes and on occasion, he would get lost in thought while staring into them. It caught him by surprise how he began to develop feelings for Lincoln, especially considering the circumstances they met under. Dave sat up straight and began to clean up so that he could head home for some much needed sleep. As he went to turn off his laptop, he noticed that he had a new e-mail message in his inbox. The sender was marked 'Anonymous'. Figuring it might just be spam, he thought about just deleting it. Curiosity however got the best of him and he proceeded to open the message:

**_MAYBE._**

**-Linc**

* * *

**_The ending was kinda forced IMO but still ok. Please review. Give tips and constructive criticism._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Just a small update to this story. If you like these characters, please check out my newest story, "The Unit"._**

_

* * *

_

"Victor"

"What?"

"Victor. His name was Victor."

"Oh I see."

"I loved him. I mean he was special to me."

"Well he seems like a nice dog from what you've told me"

"Yeah he was very fun to play with."

Dave shifted under the brick wall that he sat atop of. At his side was Lincoln, a wooden stake in his left hand, telling Dave stories about his childhood dog Victor. They sat near a fresh grave in a cemetery as they waited for the inevitable awakening of a grad student who had recently been killed by a vampire and suspected to have been sired. This was also Dave's 1st time accompanying Lincoln during one of his patrols. He heard through one of his colleagues of another suspicious killing and forwarded the information to Lincoln, who made a plan to kill the possible vampire during his wakening.

"So what about you? Got any interesting stories you'd like to share?"

"No I don't, sorry." Dave replied with a grin.

"Aw c'mon. Don't lie to me. You know you do."

Dave chuckled. "Trust me you don't want to hear any of my boring stories."

Dave was more interested in hearing more about Lincoln instead of talking about himself. He was completely mesmerized by this man. His looks, his voice, the way he carried himself. He was more than capable of taking care of himself being a slayer and all. He tried to appear strong and brave, but Dave sensed a bit of vulnerability, something that needed protecting. Dave wanted to protect it. He wanted to be Lincoln's protector. He'd falling in love with him and couldn't find a way to express this to Lincoln. He was afraid of his reaction. Even though Lincoln had indicated to him that he was gay, he didn't want to chance it. He appreciated Lincoln's friendship and didn't want to compromise it, even for a chance of evolving it to something more. This forced him to keep his feelings from his friend.

"GOD THIS IS SO BORING!" Lincoln shouted, slapping the sides of his shoes together. He pulled out a piece of gum out of his pocked, unwrapped it and began to chew.

"Want some?" He offered to the big guy.

"No thanks"

"Great. More for me then" He smiled, to which Dave returned the expression.

'God he looks so beautiful' Dave thought to himself. He felt a bit perverted for fantasizing about Lincoln on a regular basis, having naughty thoughts about how he'd look in the nude and scenarios in which they were having sex. He couldn't seem to control himself.

"Linc?"

"Yeah?"

"I um… want to tell you someth-"

The earth beneath them began to move and a dirt-laced hand appeared.

"This is it. Get ready." Lincoln said, jumping off the wall and moving into a defensive position. Dave did the same as he grabbed a stake from his jacket.

'It'll have to wait I guess' he said to himself as the now visible vampire continued to dig himself from his former grave.


	3. Chapter 3

_Writing chapter 2 got me inspired to create a 3rd chapter! I don't expect to continue to update this story as I want to focus on The Unit, but a bit of pieces may float your way… *grin*_

_

* * *

_

Dave shifted uncomfortably in his office chair as he awaited Lincoln's arrival. It was around 10PM and everyone had gone home for the night. Dave was probably the only one left in the dark, cold building, except for the Janitor. Occasionally he heard the chiming of the elevator opening and closing, probably the Janitor making his rounds on each floor. Tonight was a cold night, the air frigid and bitter. He had a bottle of scotch in his hand that managed to sneak into the building. Even though he knows he shouldn't have, coaxing security to get pass checkpoints was an easy thing for him. He poured some of the beverage into a glass and began to drink it.

He checked his watch nearly every 5 minutes as he eagerly awaited the arrival of his lover, the person that he for so long dreamt of having was now his. Dave got over his fears and insecurities and asked Lincoln out on a date, to which the vampire slayer gave a quick yes to. Dave planned a special evening for them in his office, an unusual place for a 1st date, but Lincoln didn't mind. In fact he'd liked the idea. It seemed very unusual, something that the pair for sure was themselves. Dave began to swirl the glass in a counter-clockwise motion, hearing the soothing sounds of ice colliding with the glass when he heard the elevator door on his floor chime and the doors opened. He saw a beam of light from his office door window reflecting on the wall in the main office area and saw a shadow talking towards his office. A knock was heard at the door a short while later.

He grunted. "Come in!" Dave straightened himself and sat upright, nerves overcoming him. The door creaked open and there appeared Lincoln through the opening. Dave loved how Lincoln cautiously open doors to unknown environments.

"Hi…" The slayer said weakly, he appeared to be nervous as well.

"Hey there."

"Wow I see you…um…went all out and stuff" Lincoln said, staring at the bottle of scotch, 2 glasses, a bucket of ice, lighted candles and some roses.

"Well I told you I'd make it special" Dave said with a grin.

"Yeah guess you weren't lying". Lincoln smiled as he sat in a chair opposite Dave, to which Dave stood up and walked over to him and sat on the edge of his desk, sporting a semi-harden cock that was clearly visible through his slacks.

"Wow I guess you can't wait can you?"

"That depends. How long are you going to tease me?"

"Hmm…I think a long time."

Dave chuckled. "Well then I guess I can't wait then"

"Fine" Lincoln grinned and sat up to stand in front of Dave. He began to rub Dave's hard-on.

"You wanna fuck me with this big boy?"

Dave moaned at the touch of Lincoln's warm hand stimulating his dick. "Yes I do".

Dave leaned down and began to kiss Lincoln, sucking on his bottom lip, loving the softness of it. Lincoln moaned and began to feel his own erection growing to full mast. They continued to kiss, Dave tongue begging for entrance into Lincoln's mouth. He acknowledged the request and opened his mouth to let Dave inside. As their tongues met both men became further aroused, exploring each other's mouths & and savoring the taste.

Dave sat up from the desk, put his hands on Lincoln's waist and hoisted him up, allowing Lincoln to wrap his legs around Dave's mid-section. Dave could feel Lincoln's erection pressing against his stomach. It was hard and radiating heat that only intensified from their passionate kissing. After a few minutes in this position, Dave turned around and placed Lincoln flat on his desk and got between his legs.

"God I want this so bad" Dave growled. Lincoln smiled and wrapped his arms around the larger man's neck and pulled him down, laying Dave on top of himself. The continued to kiss, Dave further exploring Lincoln's body with his tongue as he made his way to his neck & ears, sucking on the skin. Lincoln gasped silently and squirmed under Dave. The feeling of Lincoln being aroused by his actions sent Dave over the edge. He stood up and began to rub Lincoln's erection in a sensual manner, staring deeply into his eyes.

Lincoln sighed. "Oh god"

"You like that?"

"Yes"

"Bet you'll love this too." Dave reached down and lifted Lincoln's shirt over his head and began to suck on his nipples.

"FUCK!" Lincoln screamed, squirming even more. Dave placed his hands on Lincoln's shoulders to steady him. He slightly yanked at the nipple with his teeth, alternating between the harden nubs. Dave stood up again and this time he reached for the smaller man's belt buckle.

"Can I?"

"Oh god yes."

He unbuckled Lincoln's belt and Lincoln lifted himself up so Dave could slip off his dark blue jeans. He also removed his shoes & socks. He now lay naked on the agent's desk. Dave could feel himself getting closer to explosion and he stood there staring at the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"God I want you now!" Dave said through gritted teeth and began to unbutton his belt and slacks, exposing his 11" member. He reached for some lube before Lincoln grabbed his arm.

"Oh no, not yet."

"You little tease"

"Oh of course"

Lincoln sat up and knelt down in front of Dave, his face just inches from the weeping member.

"Damn how am I supposed to sallow this? Let alone get fucked by it?" The head was plump and bulbous, the shaft thick and mouth-watering.

"One inch at a time baby, One inch at a time." Dave said as he threw his head back. Lincoln smiled and opened his mouth as wide as it would go and closed his eyes as he began to sallow Dave's cock.

"FUCK YES!" Dave growled and Lincoln began to take more and more into his salivating mouth. He had about a good 5 inches in before he stopped. He took his mouth off the throbbing member and swallowed the extra saliva he'd produced and went back to work, this time managing to gulp down another few inches. This made Dave's knees go weak and he placed his hands on Lincoln's shoulders to steady himself, biting his lip. He tried his hardest not to climax just yet, he'd planned on saving his seed to bathe Lincoln's insides with. Lincoln began to jerk Dave when he pushed away the slayer gently and Lincoln understood.

"Too much for you to handle?" He said with a smirk.

"Hell yeah" Dave replied. He lifted Lincoln up and placed him back on the desk, this time having him on all fours, his perfect round ass facing him. He started to kiss at the mocha skin, Making Lincoln shutter at the wetness on his backside. Lincoln gasped as out of nowhere his crack was exposed and a hungry tongue began to lick at his entrance.

"OH MY GOD!" Lincoln screamed. "Yes! Get in there!" He reached back and grabbed Dave's head and pushed in further into his crevice, to which the massive man growled, overcome with satisfaction at how much he was pleasing his lover. Dave continued to eat his meal, prepping Lincoln to take his steel-hard cock. After a few minutes passed and lots of moaning from both men, Dave decided it was time to introduce a finger into his pucker. He sucked on his index finger for a while to get it wet and then slipped inside, surprised at the tightness and warmth of the cave.

"Dammit it feels so good. Please don't stop."

Dave continued to finger him, introducing a 2nd finger and then a 3rd. He reached and grabbed the base of Lincoln's cock and began to slowly jerk it, noticing how much precum he was producing.

"Damn baby you're leaking like a broken faucet." Dave said winking.

"This is what you do to me" Lincoln replied, staring at Dave's lust-filled eyes. He stared as Dave continued to stretch him open. Dave pulled his fingers out and began to suck on them. This made Lincoln go crazy as he gasp silently.

"That's hot".

"Mmm Taste good baby."

"Glad you like it." Dave planted his face back into Lincoln's ass and began to tongue-fuck him. Lincoln felt streams of euphoria shoot through him as the pleasure was almost unbearable. His breathe was coming in short bursts and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Dave took his hands off Lincoln's cock and began to stroke his own, which was itself producing massive amounts of pre-cum. He sat up and flipped Lincoln over, again his back on the desk. He position himself between Lincoln's legs and grabbed his dick and pressed it against his own, both cocks throbbing and weeping juices, mixing into each other.

"Fuck" Dave said as he grabbed both their dicks in the same hand and jerk them off. Both men began to squirm at the heat radiating from each other's thick meats.

"I can't fucking take this anymore. I need to fuck you." Dave pleaded.

"Ok. Go ahead. I want you inside me" Lincoln said seductively.

Dave moaned as he positioned the purple mushroom head outside of Lincoln's hole, beginning to thrust himself inside.

"HOLY FUCK!" Dave shouted. It was super tight and so warm. Dave had to pause for a minute to keep from cumming. Lincoln was sent over the edge at how much pleasure his tight little hole was making Dave feel and began to impale himself on the member. Dave gritted his teeth and twitch.

"Please stop". Dave said.

"Just breathe" Lincoln said as he continued to take more and more of Dave's cock inside him.

"God Dammit! It feels so fucking good."

"You like my tight, pink little hole?"

Dave couldn't take it anymore and quickly pulled out as he felt himself almost cumming.

"C'mon Dave, fuck me" Lincoln said, caressing his entrance. Dave's mouth watered and lust overcame him and thrusted himself back inside a good 7 inches in. He took a deep breath as he began to fuck his lover. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he grabbed Lincoln's thighs and pushed him towards his cock. The more he thrusted, the deeper he found himself inside Lincoln. They fucked for a good 5 minutes before Dave grabbed Lincoln's cock and began to pump at it. Lincoln squirmed and twitched as he felt himself about to climax.

"Oh god I'm squirting!" Was all that left his mouth before he shot streams of milky white fluids on his legs and stomach.

"Fuck I'm cumming too!" Dave growled as he let out jets of cum inside his lover, overwhelmed at how good it felt to finally have intercourse with the man he loved for so long. Dave laid his body on top of the slayer and Lincoln wrapped his arms and legs around Dave. They stayed like this for a good 10 minutes before rising up to clean up.

"God I'm so wet inside" Lincoln said grinning at the exhausted agent.

"Need me to help you with that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Dave laid Lincoln back down and held his legs up as he began to plant his face back into Lincoln's ass…


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok so after a few e-mails of requests to continue this story… I've decided to do so. It MIGHT be a non-linear story however. If a sequel is planned, that will be a linear one._

* * *

Dave opened his apartment door, exhausted from his stressful day at work. A third victim had been found near a park and his boss at the Bureau was pressuring him to get this case solved quickly as possible. His boss's bosses were pressuring him as well. The media got hold of the vampire rumors circulating around and ran with it ferociously.

"**_LOS ANGELES: CITY OF VAMPIRES?" _**one headline read in the latest edition of The LA Times.

"**_V FOR VAMPIRE" _**read another.

As Dave thought about the case, his thoughts kept finding themselves back to the mysterious stranger that had cornered him at one of the crime scenes a few weeks ago.

'Who was he?' Dave thought.

He claimed his name was Lincoln Burros, but Dave couldn't find any record of him in the FBI databases. Why didn't Dave perceive him as a threat; or the killer for that matter?

He sighed and entered the apartment. He placed his keys on the table and hung his coat up. He took a few steps towards the living room to turn on a light when a soft voice was heard from the other side of the room.

"Tuvathu" it said.

"SHIT!" Dave screamed out and reached in his holster to pull out his weapon. Just as he did this a light came on in the room. There stood the stranger he'd been thinking about.

"Tuvathu"

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME…"

"No not a god, a vampire, THE vampire. The one you've been searching for."

Dave kept the gun pointed at Lincoln.

"Why are you here?" He asked through gritted teeth. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Oh I um you know… broke in." Lincoln said quickly. "Anyways Tuvathu is the name of the vampire that's been killing all those kids. Three right? Anyways I thought you should know, even though there's nothing you can really do about it. That's my job."

"What the hell does that mean 'It's your job'?"

"Just like I said, my job, not yours. I'll explain it to you in kindergarten terms if you put the gun down."

"Why should I? Apparently last time we met, you were stone cold when I pointed it at your chest."

"Well you weren't angry then…"

Dave gave him a cold stare before he re-holstered his firearm and crossed his arms.

"Why did you break into my apartment?"

"I'll explain that later. Right now, you need to know more about who you're dealing it. Tuvathu is a very powerful vamp that has been roaming the earth for more than 500 years. He mostly stayed in Eastern Europe, but I guess he decided that was mega boring so now he's here. My watcher-"

"You mean Victor that old creepy guy?"

"HE'S NOT CREEPY! Just a bit… British" Lincoln rolled his eyes and continued.

"Anyways like I was saying before SOMEONE unkindly-"

"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

"OK OK! Victor said that another slayer in Europe overheard-"

"There's another one? Just how many-"

"Nine. There are always nine active slayers in the world at one time. When one dies another rises. Can we move on now?"

Dave exhaled deeply.

"This guy is looking to make his claim here in LA as the new big bad. So it's my job to stop him. Vampire, Slayer, Dead Vampire."

"What about my case?" Dave asked "I can't just close it without a suspect."

"You're gonna have too. You can't arrest a vampire. Prison transfer comes and boom he's dust, assuming its daylight outside. Oh and let's not forget the whole killing other inmates by sucking their blood part."

"This is insane…"

"Yeah I know. Tell you what? How about you come slaying with me, right now."

Dave was shocked at Lincoln's suggestion. He'd always wanted to go and see Lincoln in action. Now was his opportunity.

"Really?"

"Sure kiddo, you can go to the candy store with me", the slayer said grinning. Dave wasn't amused.

"Why though"

"Your 3rd victim is going to rise tonight, just like the other 2 did. I figure we dust his ass before he gets a chance to roam the earth as the undead."

"OK I'm in. let's go."

They both proceeded to walk out of the apartment and to the cemetery where Josh Bailey was buried. The 21 year old College Junior was killed inside his dorm room, leading both men to believe that Tuvathu was invited inside. As they walked towards the elevator, Dave began to think about his encounter with the slayer a few minutes earlier. He'd been pissed that Lincoln allowed himself to enter his apartment, but was happy that he showed up, not only for the new information, but because he enjoyed his company.

* * *

_R+R_


	5. Chapter 5

"Dammit!" Dave stood up after getting an earful over the phone from Deputy Director Kane about the discovery of a fourth victim. This time the body was found in front of the LA Times building. The currently unidentified male was in his late 20s, his body was coved with deep knife wounds and on his neck was the undeniable signature of a vampire bite. He and Lincoln were trying to figure out a way to close the case while taking out Tuvathu in the process. Now after this highly publicized 4th killing which will no doubt be in everyone's minds for days, this became seeming impossible to achieve.

"What's wrong?" Said a sleepy voice buried under several layers of blankets on Dave's king-sized bed.

"Nothing Linc, go back to sleep baby."

Lincoln lifted his head up to catch a glimpse of his concerned lover standing naked by the bed.

"Clearly there's something wrong. What is it? You should tell me" Lincoln poked his head out from under the covers, careful not to let any cold air seep in through the opening. The apartment building's furnace was broken and hundreds of residents went without heat for the night. The 2 men used each other's body heat as warmth.

Dave sighed. "That was Arnold on the phone practically handing my ass to me."

"Oh god. ANOTHER murder?"

Dave nodded. "This time the body was laid outside the LA Times building."

"Son of a bitch! What the hell is Tuvathu trying to accomplish?"

Dave walked over to the window. He peered down at the dark, semi-abandoned streets of 4:35am below him. 'People need to be more careful, there's a murderer on the loose', he thought to himself. Lincoln sat up, keeping the blankets covering his body from the neck down.

"Look, we'll talk to Victor later today. He's got to have some ideas after talking with the head of The Council. I doubt they aren't the only ones pissed at Tuvathu's bid for fame. Vampires and demons alike love their privacy. He's threatening all of that. It's time that he gets a stake to the heart."

"But I thought you said the last time you faced him you barely got away? I'm not letting you put yourself into that kind of danger again." Dave said as he crossed his arms.

'God he's so sexy when's he's like that'. Lincoln smiled.

He loved it when Dave was overprotective. Even though he was more than capable of handling himself, it was nice to feel the love of a larger man who cared for his well-being.

"Dave you're forgetting I'm the Slayer, the chosen one dedicated to fight all that is supernaturally evil and ugly. I deal with these kinds of things all the time. We'll come up with a plan and—"

"It won't matter if he's dead. He's already killed four people. The exposure is going to be hard to clean up."

Lincoln sighed. "Yeah I know that, but we can't just let him roam the city for new targets can we? The more he publicly kills the more power & respect he's going to obtain from the evil community. It will be that much harder to kill him with loyal subjects surrounding him."

Dave understood what Lincoln was saying, but a big part of him didn't want Linc to go up against Tuvathu again. After his in-depth conversation with Victor about Slayers and their short life-spans, Dave became obsessed with keeping Lincoln safe from harm, even going as far as watching him from afar whenever he went patrolling. Lincoln knew Dave was following him, but didn't say anything. He'd appreciated the agent watching his back."

"Linc…"

"Look I know you want to protect me and everything, and to be honest it's kinda hot—"

"Really?" Dave turned around and smiled.

"Yes, but I have to do this."

"What if we called in another slayer or two…?"

"No"

Dave sighed. "Fine"

"Great. Now why don't you come back to bed? I'm not finished using you yet." A smirk played across Lincoln's face.

"OK" Dave grinned and walked over to the bed and snuggled with his lover under the sheets. Dave wrapped his massive arms around his lover, positioning himself in a spooning position. Lincoln snuggled his back into Dave and quickly fell asleep. Dave signed and began to stroke Lincoln's forehead.

"What am I going to do with you" Dave said softly. As he drifted to sleep, he thought about protecting the man he loved. He knew he couldn't do much, but as long as he was alive, Lincoln would remain that way as well.

* * *

_R+R_


	6. Chapter 6

"YOU KNOW...*PUNCH*…YOU CAN ALWAYS…*KICK*…JUMP IN AT ANY TIME!" Lincoln spat out as he fought off vicious attacks from 2 vampires. He and Dave had gotten a lead from a local bartender that Tuvathu was planning not another murder, but something bigger. He had his sights now locked on the slayer, who recently foiled plans for a 5th murder. Both Lincoln & Dave were concerned. Lincoln did a roundhouse kick on the shorter female vampire and threw her near Dave, who had calmly taken a seat on a bench inside the poorly lit warehouse believed to be Tuvathu's former hideout.

"I thought you said, and I quote 'I don't need your help'. Or was I mistaken?" Dave said softly.

"DAMMIT DAVE! Get over yourself!"

"Sorry I'm kinda enjoying the show" Dave said as he leaned into the wall behind him and crossed his arms. He noticed the female vampire now eying him. As she lunged towards him, He extended his leg, to which her face collided with his foot and sent her flying backwards. Lincoln was still struggling with the male vamp, which now had him in a headlock. Dave noticed this and almost jumped out of his seat but hesitated.

'I want him to ASK for my help' he thought to himself, but was fearful that the vampire might kill Lincoln.

'C'mon linc!'.

Dave saw that the female vampire had now set her sights on Lincoln as he was more vulnerable.

"Screw this" Dave growled as he stood up. He took a few steps forward when he noticed Lincoln grabbed the vampire's neck and flipped him over his shoulder, slamming him into the female. They both were on the ground, struggling to get up when Lincoln shouted at Dave.

"OK OK I'm sorry. I need your help!"

Dave quickly jumped into action like a war tank, pulling a wooden stake from his pocket. He dusted the female vamp with ease and went to work on the male, who put up a fight. Dave punched him square in the nose and right hooked him on the side of his head, sending the vampire into a tower of boxes. Dave quickly turned around to check on Lincoln, who was coughing from being deprived of air by the vampire. Dave turned his attention back to the vampire who picked up a broken 2x4 slab of plywood.

"Wrong choice" Dave said smiling as the vampire tried to stab him with the sharp end of the block. Dave moved out of the way and grabbed the piece of wood and rammed the smooth end into the vamp's face. He twirled the 2x4 around and shoved the pointed end into the vamp's heart, killing him.

"You OK?" Dave said as we sprinted over to check on Lincoln. He'd regain his breath and stumbled over towards the bench.

"Gee let me think about that!" Lincoln shouted. "Ugh sorry. Look it's just…I'm the slayer—"

"Yeah you keep mentioning that. Look Linc I care about you. You may be the chosen one but I'm your lover and—"

"My lover" Lincoln said smiling.

"Yes, my lover. I just want to protect you that's all."

"Yeah I realize that but this is my job, my duty. It's not your burden."

"But I want it to be my burden. As long as you're out here constantly in danger, I'll be right by your side." Batista started. "I just want you to be safe that's all. I love you." Dave pulled Lincoln close to him and began to stroke his cheek."

Lincoln giggled "That's hot"

"Why don't we get out of this place and I'll so you what else is hot…" Dave said as he grabbed his crotch.

"Sounds great, but you know what Victor said, we gotta survey this building first and bring back any clues"

"Fine, Fine." Dave said reluctantly.

Both men, exhausted after they fierce battle began to search the abandoned warehouse looking for any clues to Tuvathu's next plan. Lincoln glanced over at his lover, who went through a stack of files.

'He loves me' Lincoln thought to himself. 'I love him too'

* * *

_R+R_


	7. Chapter 7

_My most erotic chapter yet! I was so aroused while writing it I could barely concentrate hehe. The story will become more linear from here on out. Hope you enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

The warehouse was swept clean. No evidence or clues were left behind by Tuvathu. After going over every square inch of the warehouse, they decided to head back to Dave's apartment. They stood outside the door; Dave reached into his pocket to pull out his keys. He opened the door and as soon as Dave walked in Lincoln pounced on him and began to kiss his neck.

"Mmm" Dave moaned. Lincoln got off Dave's back and turned him around. He started to rub Dave's crotch, feeling a soft erection forming under the fabric of his pants.

"I'm so wet for you right now." Lincoln said with a smirk on his face.

"Need me to check that out for you?" Dave asked grinning.

"Yup."

"Follow me then."

Dave grabbed Lincoln's hand and led him to the bedroom. He sat Lincoln down near the head of the bed and told him to take his clothes off. The slayer obliged. Lincoln sat on the edge of the bed naked. He watched as Dave began to touch himself, grabbing his raging hard on and playing with his left nipple. He licked his lips and commanded Lincoln to lay flat on the bed. Lincoln smiled and fell into the softness of the mattress and lifted his legs in the air. He stared at the white ceiling above him. He heard a groan escape from Dave's throat as he felt a moist tongue began to lap at his entrance.

"Oh my god." Lincoln gasped. Jets of ecstasy shot through his body as Dave continue to lick up and down the tight opening. Dave buried his face deep into the crevice of Lincoln's ass. Lincoln's testicles rested atop of Dave's nose, slightly massaging them as he licked. Dave reached up and grabbed the base of Lincoln's throbbing member and began to stroke it gently. Lincoln threw his head back as his eyes began to roll into the back of his head. He was experiencing pure bliss. He reached forward and grabbed the back of Dave's head, egging him on.

"Oh my god Dave that feels so fucking good! Please don't stop." Lincoln whined. He squirmed violently as Dave began to probe his hole with his tongue, thrusting it as deep as he could.

"Fuck!" Lincoln shouted. Dave began to pump Lincoln faster, precum oozing from the slit of his cock. Dave began to swirl the fluids around the head, lifting his finger to which a long, clear string of precum attached itself. Dave licked his finger and moaned at the sweetness. He pulled Lincoln's cock down to his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tender tip, enjoying the taste. Lincoln continued to squirm, his breath shallow and labored.

"You taste so good Linc." Dave said. He got up from the floor and leaned down to kiss Lincoln. Lincoln could taste traces of his fluids on Dave's lips. They began to chew at each other's lips, groping one another. Dave was turned on by how demanding Lincoln was. He reached down and unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down to expose his own weeping cock. He began to slap his palm with it, strings of precum flying through the air and landing on Lincoln's chest. Dave broke the kiss and knelt back down on the floor and continued to eat Lincoln's ass.

"Yes, eat me." Lincoln managed to say as he continued to have difficulty breathing from the intense pleasure he was experiencing; A gift from his lover. Dave started to stroke his thick meat, severely turned on by Lincoln's cries.

"Dav…Dave?" Lincoln gasped. "I want to suck you so bad." He gently pushed Dave's head from his rosebud and got off the bed. Dave licked his lips as Lincoln got down on his knees and grabbed his member, preparing to swallow it.

"Yes Linc" Dave said as he threw his head back in anticipation of Lincoln's soft lips wrapping themselves around his dick. Lincoln wanted to tease Dave a little so he began to stroke him painfully slow.

"Oh god Linc." Dave said. He felt like he was being tortured, wanting Lincoln desperately to swallow him.

"Patience Dave, patience." Lincoln said seductively. He was marveled by the length and girth of the organ he held in his hand. It radiated heat. He could feel it pulsing rapidly; Dave was now at his mercy. He motioned for Dave to sit on the bed. He spread Dave's legs further apart and got in between them, still holding on to his cock.

"Want me to deep throat you?" Lincoln asked Dave lustfully, giving his lover an innocent stare with devilish undertones.

"Please Linc. Swallow me." Dave begged. "I can't take it anymore."

"OK" Lincoln opened his mouth wide and went down on Dave's hard on.

"FUCK!" Dave shouted. He grabbed Lincoln's shoulders for support. He gritted his teeth as Lincoln swallowed his entire length and came back up slowly.

"Oh my fucking god Linc baby you're gonna make me cum so hard."

Lincoln mumbled, Dave still inside his mouth.

"What was that?" Dave asked looking down at Lincoln. Lincoln slurped and took his mouth off of Dave's member.

"I said not yet. Save it for later."

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full of cock?" Dave asked smiling.

"You bastard" Lincoln playfully shot back and went back to work. He continued to go up and down Dave's length, Dave trying his hardest not to climax. It was becoming too much for him to bear. He couldn't hold it much longer.

"Fuck Linc I'm cumming!" Dave roared as he stood up and pushed Lincoln off his dick. He began to jerk himself and moments later bullets of thick, white cum shot out of his cock and coated Lincoln's face.

"Wow" Lincoln said as he reached up and played with the creamy substance that lined his chin and jaw area. Dave leaned down and began to lick at Lincoln's face. Lincoln closed his eyes and enjoyed the bath Dave was giving him. After licking every drop of cum from Lincoln's face, Dave picked his lover up and laid him on the bed. Without warning, Dave entered Lincoln. Lincoln began to squirm under Dave. Dave reached down and held him in place by putting his hands on Lincoln's shoulders.

"Oh my god! Fuck me Dave!" Lincoln begged. Dave smiled and began to grunt with every thrust. Dave felt he was going to cum again then and there. The warmth and tightness of Lincoln was pure bliss. He leaned down and kissed him passionately. Lincoln wrapped his legs around Dave's middle tightly and closed his eyes as his head began to shake from side to side. Dave began to whisper seductively into Lincoln's ear, driving Lincoln on the verse of his own climax.

"I want you to ride me baby." He said to Lincoln. Dave grabbed Lincoln by the waist and rolled over on his back. Lincoln positioned himself above Dave and sunk down on his cock.

"Oh god." Lincoln said as he slowly continued his descent until all of Dave was inside him.

"That's it baby. Take it all in."

Lincoln began to bounce up and down, placing his hands on Dave's broad shoulders. The room was filled with their silent cries of passion and lust. The air became warm and humid, their breathing almost in perfect sync with each other. Lincoln stared down at Dave, who had his eyes shut tightly, his facial muscles strained. He leaned down and kissed Dave's lips, causing the larger man to look up. They met each other's gaze and stayed like this for what seemed like forever. Their passion and need for one another grew as each second passed. Dave leaned forward and grabbed Lincoln. He laid Lincoln on his back gently and began to thrust with such intensity, almost too much for Lincoln to bear.

"Can I cum inside you?" Dave pleaded, his voice sounding needy. Lincoln nodded. Moments later Dave cried out as he released inside his lover, coating Lincoln's insides with semen. Seconds later Lincoln climaxed, shooting his seed onto his and Dave's chest. After pumping every last trickle of cum into Lincoln, he flopped down on Lincoln and sighed. Lincoln wrapped his legs and arms around his lover and kissed him slightly on the cheek. He began to stroke the back of Dave's head.

"That felt so good." He said chuckling.

"Yeah…I know" Dave replied. His breath was still heavy and uneven. Sweat continued to pour from their skin and soak the sheets and they remained in each other's embrace for a while longer. Finally Dave rolled over on to his back and looked at Lincoln, who smiled.

"Wanna stay over tonight?" He asked.

"Sure." Lincoln said. He got on top of Dave and leaned down for a kiss.

"I love you Dave"

"I love you too Linc. More than you'll ever know."


	8. Chapter 8

After a long and passionate night of love making, the 2 men passed out on Dave's bed, wrapped in each other's arms, Dave occasionally awoken to find that Lincoln had horded the blankets on his side of the bed. He just chuckled and snuggled closer to his lover, allowing Lincoln's body heat to press against his body. As morning came, rather quickly Dave thought to himself, they laid in bed, meeting each other lustful gazes.

"Mornin'" Lincoln said, still groggy and sleepy. He took a big yawn and stretched his arms in the air.

Dave too took a big yawn and rotated his arms to relieve his sore back muscles."Morning baby. How was your sleep?"

"Great. I love having your body next to mine." Lincoln reached over and kissed Dave softly on the lips.

"Mmm" Dave moaned. He grabbed Lincoln by the hips and rolled on his back, positioning Lincoln on top of him, straddling his mid-section.

"I love you so much Linc."

Lincoln beamed down at his lover. "I love you too Dave. As much as I would like to stay I um… I have to go."

"Go? Go Where?" Dave asked confused. "Can't you stay here just a little while longer? I want you so bad." Dave began to plea and had an innocent look on his face.

"Dave, Tuvathu is still out there. I can't just ignore that. Last night shouldn't even have happened."

Those words stung at Dave hard. His face had now shown signs of hurt and confusion. "You…you regret sleeping with me Linc?" He asked weakly.

"No! Oh god no Dave, It's just… We need to find and kill Tuvathu. I have to make him a priority. We wasted time last night by coming back early. We should have continued to search for him."

"Yeah I guess you're right. But Linc it's daytime. I don't think Tuvathu or any other vampire are awake or out and about."

Lincoln got up from the bed and began to dress himself.

"Hmm? Oh I have to talk to Victor. I'm sure he'll be pissed at me once he learns about this."

Dave shifted closer to Lincoln and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Well then let's not tell him." Dave said planting sweet kisses on Lincoln's neck, making him shudder with delight.

"He'll find out sooner or later. I'm a horrible liar." Lincoln said playfully.

Dave chuckled. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Whatever. Where are my socks? Ugh nevermind I'll pick them up later. I'll see you soon OK?" Lincoln leaned down and began to passionately kiss Dave. Lincoln tried to pull away but Dave held on for dear life.

"Dave…Let…me…go!", Shouted Lincoln.

Dave broke the kiss and sighed. "Can't blame me for trying." He said smiling.

"In ALL of my years of working with the council I have never seen someone so irresponsible!"

"Victor I know tha—"

"SILENCE!" the tall & slender Englishmen began to pace back and forth in a large dark room filled with bookshelves and various other décor items. The room gave off a light fragrant scent, peppermint. It was dark and cold; the only source of heat was the roaring fire that was burning ferociously in the fireplace while lit candles lined the walls. They sat on old-fashion golden candle holders.

"I mean really Lincoln how reckless can you be? Tuvathu is a powerful vampire who will stop at nothing to continue his rampage. You are the slayer, you must stay focus." He pulled off his glasses and used a handkerchief from his coat pocket to wipe the lenses.

"I never asked to be a slayer." Lincoln mumbled. He kept squirming in his seat as he continued to get an earful from his watcher.

"Be that as it may you are a slayer and you need to fulfill your duties. It is what's expected of you."

"Why? Why do I have to do this?" Lincoln stood up and walked over to Victor. "I mean what if I don't want to be the slayer? The almighty chosen one who has to kill every fucking thing that has fangs and 2 heads! I just want a normal life OK? I mean there are 8 other slayers; you can take your pick. Have them take care of Tuvathu." Lincoln walked towards the entrance of the room to leave. He stopped dead in his tracks when someone opened the door before him.

"Da—Dave what are you doing here?" Lincoln asked surprised.

"I…I um just came to see if I could help in any way." He responded.

"Oh you've helped quite enough already haven't you?" Victor spat as he walked over to the two men.

"Look it's not Linc's fault. I'm the one who convinced him to come to my apartment. I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm sorry."

"What's done is done." Victor began. "What needs to happen now is you two need to continue searching for Tuvathu. I'll continue my research here. Hopefully it will give us some knowledge as to his habits and behavior."

"OK. Dave let's go." Lincoln grabbed Dave's arm and lead him out of the study and into the main hall. When Victor first came to the states he purchased an old Victorian dwelling just on the outskirts of Los Angeles. It was old and full of character, and of course had the occasional unsettling sounds at night. Victor considers this place their base of operations. It was also his home.

"OK so where are we headed?" Dave asked. Lincoln didn't respond. He just stared out the window of the vehicle and sighed. Dave reached over and gave him a nudge on the shoulder.

"Linc? Where are we headed?"

"Oh um a bar, or more precisely a demon hangout. It's called Willies."

"OK. Just let me key it in the GPS…Alright just a mile out. You think Tuvathu might be there?"

"No. I think the owner of the bar might know where he hangs out. It's worth a try. I can't believe I didn't think of it before. "He sighed and rested his head back on the window to his right.

"It could have happened to anyone Linc. Don't worry about it." Dave said reassuringly.

"Oh yeah? Dave you don't get it. Things like that can get people, innocent people killed. I have to stay focus, maintain vigilance. I screwed up and because of that more people could die. I haven't been much of a slayer lately."

"Linc…People die every day. Not trying to sound harsh but many die from other people's mistakes. You can't even know for sure if visiting Willies earlier would have done much help. "

"We wouldn't know if it would've helped." Lincoln mumbled. Dave sighed and continued to drive, following the GPS's instructions to a T. He knew it was pointless to continue arguing with Lincoln. He was having a pity party and Dave wasn't invited.

A few moments later they had arrived at Willies. Dave pulled into the nearly deserted parking lot. He canvassed the area with his eyes.

"You sure this is the place?" Dave asked unconvinced.

"Yeah. Demons don't have cars Dave."

"Right. Forgot about that."

The bar was filthy and unkempt. The floor littered with bottle caps, old newspapers and various other items. The bar had a rancid odor lingering in the air. Willie, the barkeep tended to his customers. A bright red demon with horns attached to his head and razor sharp blades sticking out of his hands and arms sat at the bar, demanding to be serviced.

"HEY! Where's my drink Willie? I'm getting very annoyed here." It said in a deep, almost blood-curling voice.

"Coming right up!" Willie was a short and tiny man. He had messy black hair and green eyes. His personality was peppy like a firecracker. He was the "Go To" guy if you needed any information about the big bads in LA. He loved to gossip and is known for his loose lips; more often than not they have gotten him into trouble with the local demon community.

"Here ya go Dan. One Vulture blood-filled lager with cinnamon and spices and just a hint of nutmeg, just like you like it."

"Thanks." The demon got up and walked over to a booth with two vampires were sitting.

The door of the bar opened and 2 men stepped in. Some of the customers shielded their eyes as if the sunlight was blinding to them.

"Well well well. If it isn't the slayer. HEY EVERYBODY! The slayer's here!" Willie shouted as loud as he could. All eyes were now trained on Lincoln and Dave. Dave had his right hand close to his firearm, preparing for the worst. Lincoln stood his ground, appearing to be completely calm at the situation that had formed.

"Calm down boys. Unless you've killed a human…or puppy in the past 24-48 hours, I'm not here to kill you." Lincoln knew he was out numbered. That was a fact. But he also knew that most of the demons were afraid of him. They were bigger and taller than him, but the reputation of the slayer is known by all. Most demons dare not to challenge a slayer unprovoked. The power of the slayer's name is enough to unnerve a demon. It's the things demons have nightmares about.

"So Willie, I need to ask you a few questions…if you don't mind."

"Um yeah actually I do mine. I'm busy tending to my customers. So you know…leave."

Lincoln slammed his fist on the bar and glared at Willie with fury. "Look you beady-eyed toad. I came here for answers and I'm not leaving until you give them to me. What would happen if word got out that I killed a few of your customers during business hours? That would be bad for business."

"OK! Fine ask away. What do you want?"

"Simple, I want information about a vampire. Goes by the name of Tuvathu."

Willie swallowed hard. His eyes began to move rapidly and he appeared shaken.

"Something wrong Willie?" Lincoln asked, leaning closer to Willie.

"No no not at all. Look I heard of the guy but don't know much about him."

"You're lying."

"NO! I'm not I swear. Please can you come back later? You're beginning to scare away my customers away."

"Just tell me what I want and we'll leave. It's not like we wish to stay here—"

Lincoln was interrupted by the sound a chair slamming down behind him. Dave drew out his firearm and turned around to see a demon appearing to be completely composed of rocks stand up and walked towards them.

"Linc…" Dave managed to say, his throat became dry. For the first time in a while, Dave appeared to be scared at the situation, but firmly held his ground. He was going to stand behind Lincoln no matter what.

"It's ok Dave. I've got this." Lincoln met the demon halfway across the room. Both stood inches apart from another. The demon peered down and snarled at Lincoln.

"We don't want your kind here." It said.

"My kind? And what exactly is 'My Kind'?" Lincoln asked laughing.

"Slayers. This is a demon place."

"Oh god dude man-demon segregation is so 1960's. I'm just here for a bit of information, nothing to fear."

"DO YOU THINK WE'RE AFRAID OF YOU SLAYER?" The demon took a half step forward, closing the gap between the two.

"Look you need to back off. We're not here to cause any trouble. So if you would kindly jus—"

Lincoln felt a sharp pain on the side of his face as a rocky fist smashed into the side of his head. Dave aimed his weapon at the demon's head and shot him 3 times. The demon stumbled back a few steps from the force of the bullet. Seconds later Dave was in shocked to see the demon had simply laughed and brushed himself off.

"What the fuck?" Dave spat out. He focused his attention to Lincoln, who began to rise from the floor.

"Big mistake pebbles." He said as he launched himself towards the demon.


	9. Chapter 9

Lincoln was pumped with adrenaline, his mind in brute-force mode. 'I can take him.' He thought to himself as he launched at the demon. Dave watched, his mouth open wide as the demon caught Lincoln mid-flight and tossed him to the other side of the room effortlessly.

"YOU CALL YOURSELF A SLAYER? PATHETIC!" The demon spat out. He turned around to cheers and signs of approval as the other demons in the bar egged him on."

**"KILL HIM! KILL THE SLAYER!"**

**"DEMONS ONLY!"**

**"RIP HIS HEAD OFF!"**

**"GIVE HIM WHAT HE DESERVES!"**

Dave stood by the bar, horrified at what he'd just witnessed. He couldn't just stand there and do nothing, but he knew he was well out matched. The demon was at least 7 feet tall and must have weighted a ton. The bullets from Dave's gun didn't even faze him.

'I can't just stand here and do nothing!' Dave said as the demon crept slowly to where Lincoln was lying.

Off in a corner, Willie was desperately trying to calm the fired up crowd.

"You guys stop! Please! I don't want any trouble."

"Too late Loose Lips. The slayer is long overdue for an ass wip—"

Dave cut the demon off and began to kick and punch at him, desperate to distract him from Lincoln. The demon pushed Dave with such force that he slammed his back into a booth by the wall. Dave's vision became woozy and blurry.

"No", He said as he saw the demon had now focused his attention on Lincoln, who still lay unresponsive on the floor. He tried his hardest to pick himself up, but he couldn't move. His back was killing him. He laid there paralyzed, horrified as to what was about to happen. Lincoln was going to die and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Willie made his way to the demon, which had his enormous foot hovering over Lincoln's head.

"Hey look there buddy—" Willie cried out in a last ditch effort to prevent the demon from killing Lincoln

"MY NAME IS VOGR!" The demon yelled. He began to back Willie into a corner, clearly disgusted that his mere human would dare place himself before his kill.

"OK OK Vugar…um I mean Borg or whatever, look, you can't go around killing people in here. This place is a sanctuary, not a blood pit."

"Does it look like I care flesh bag?" Vogr responded. He peered down at Willie, who was on the verge of blacking out.

"Go back to serving my fine brethren some drinks or I'll—"

Vogr was interrupted as a chair came slamming down on the back of his head. He turned around to see Lincoln, standing tall and ready for battle.

"Can't kill me that easily pebbles."

"ARRG!" Vogr yelled and charged at Lincoln, who responded with a full-force roundhouse kick to the demon's head. Vogr quickly recovered and went for Lincoln again, who made his way to the middle of the bar to gain an advantage. Dave continued to look on as did the other bar patrons.

"You're gonna die slayer!" Vogr roared. Lincoln took his stance and motioned for the demon to attack. Vogr obliged and pulled back his arm, making a fist. Lincoln countered with a block and spun around to kick him in the mid-section. Vogr stumbled back as Lincoln launched himself once again, this time with a double forward kick that sent Vogr smashing into the bar, splitting it into two.

"Oh god no!" Cried Willie.

Lincoln picked up a pool stick and smashed it over Vogr's head. It had minimal effect on the rocky demon.

'Damn he's too tough to crack' Lincoln thought. He knew he needed another plan. As Vogr got up Lincoln noticed there was soft pink material embedded under the rocky coating. 'A possible weakness' the slayer thought. He got off the ground and sprinted towards the demon. He grabbed its head and tossed it across the floor and into some chairs. He jumped over the bar and ran into the kitchen. Vogr could be heard growling at the top of his lungs as Lincoln desperately searched for something long and sharp. Just then he'd found a long smooth cutting knife. He ran with it back into the bar where Vogr now had his attention on Dave. Dave squirmed, still paralyzed from the attack as Vogr came closer.

"Hey! Stay away from him!" Lincoln cried as he leaped over the bar and began to punch Vogr at the head. He then punched at his middle section and kicked him in the head. Vogr became dazed. Lincoln waited for the opportunity to present itself to kill Vogr. He reached down and grabbed Dave's shirt collar and slid him backwards across the room away from Vogr, protecting him. As he did this, Vogr grabbed Lincoln's throat and squeezed hard, lifting the slayer up from the floor. Lincoln looked down as the fleshy spacing between the rocks on Vogr's body became exposed. He grabbed the knife from his pocket and shoved it into the demon's neck area. He was immediately dropped on the ground as Vogr tried to pull the knife out, screaming. Lincoln kicked Vogr in the shin, sending him forward. Lincoln rolled out of the way as the demon slammed into the ground. He grabbed the knife and pulled it out of Vogr's neck and planted it into his back, causing the demon to cry out in pain. Lincoln then placed his hands on either side of the demon's neck and pulled in opposite directions, causing his neck to break. Vogr lay on the floor lifeless. The slayer succeeded in killing him. The cheers were now replaced with eerie silence. Lincoln now turned his attention to the cowarding form that was Willie.

"Now, Willie. Tuvathu. Where is he?"

"Um… Last I heard he was um held up in some warehouse across town."

"Been there, done that." Lincoln wiped his brow and looked over his shoulder to check on Dave, who was struggling to get up.

"No no no. Another warehouse, by the docks somewhere."

"Excellent. See what happens when you tell the truth the first time? This doesn't happen." Lincoln walked over to Dave and grabbed his arm to pull him up.

"Let's get out of here" Dave said still in a daze.

"Sure thing." Lincoln replied.


	10. Chapter 10

_**It's been a LONG time since I've updated this story. Been focused on my other 2. Always he's a chapter for you. I think I'm going to wrap up the story soon and plan a sequel, but won't work on it til I've wrapped up my other stories. This chapter introduces 2 characters from the WWE universe. Find out who Tuvathu is…**_

* * *

Tuvathu stood by a blackened window that was slightly broken watching the redeye flights depart from the local airport. He'd been in Los Angeles for a few months and he'd already fallen in love with the place. The scenery was blissful and the people…well the people were easy to say the least; He didn't have to put up much of a fight to get a decent meal in this city. He was trying to make his mark in the city of angels as the newest player to the local demon community. Tuvathu intended to let those who were bitter about his arrival that he was in charge and it best you be with him than against.

He'd just returned from hunting for another victim to publically kill to continue his celebration. She was a young Japanese girl, around 16 or 17 in age. He followed her home from a school basketball game and planned to make his move the following day. All of Tuvathu's previous victims had been a bit older, but he was now looking to garner even more attention than before with this young kill.

It'd been 2 weeks since his last kill, an unacceptable span of time. His last attempt at a meal was foiled by the slayer. While Tuvathu got the upper hand on the slayer, He still proved to be a formable opponent. He was full of spunk and energy, unlike the previous slayers he'd encounter in his days as a vampire.

"Hmmm" Tuvathu moaned as he heard the warehouse door open behind him. It was Hunter, his 2nd in command. He was known throughout the demon community simply as Triple H due to his full name's initials. He'd been out looking for a meal of his own as well as doing some surveying of the local competition. Tuvathu was planning on making a grand stand to let those who dare oppose him or considered a threat that he was in charge. What better way to send a deadly message out than to kill a vampire slayer Tuvathu though.

"What have you brought me Hunter?" Tuvathu asked in a low voice. Hunter was a loyal subject and excellent confidant. Tuvathu had no doubt that Hunter brought with him nothing disappointing. Tuvathu was the one who gave Hunter the gift of immortality back in the early 1900s. Hunter Hearst-Helmsley was a simple farmhand. He had a wife and 3 children. Hunter felt depressed and a lack of purpose in his predictable life. The day he met Tuvathu all of that changed. Tuvathu gave him purpose and treated him well. For this Hunter is forever in Tuvathu's debt.

"Some good news Sire." Hunter replied.

"Oh really? Do Tell."

"The locals are starting to support you Sire. They are impressed with your bold moves of public killings. Word is also going around of your first encounter with the slayer."

"Excellent. The problem with these punks Hunter is that they are too scared, too confined in false sense of security to unleash their full potential. Demons and vampires alike wish to live amongst the humans, to be "The world's best kept secret" In fear of our kind being hunted and killed by the humans. I envision a world where evil rules the world and the humans are our puppets & slaves."

Tuvathu turned around and walked slowly towards Hunter. He placed his hand in front of him to which Hunter kissed it slightly. Tuvathu closed his eyes and moaned.

"What about our progress of recruitment?" Tuvathu asked.

"You have a sea of loyals awaiting your instructions Sire. Just give the word."

"Soon my dear, soon." Tuvathu walked over to a stack of wooden boxes and sat atop of one. He grabbed his hair and used a rubber band to tie it into a ponytail.

"Sire what plans do you have for the slayer?" Hunter asked curiously. He walked over to Tuvathu and placed his hand on Tuvathu's shoulder.

"Oh I have much planned for the slayer. Do you remember the last 2 slayers I've killed Hunter?"

"Yes Sire. The girl in Romania in 1924 and a male in France in 1987. Those were wonderful kills."

"Indeed they were." Tuvathu agreed. He placed his hand atop of Hunter's. "I have similar plans for the slayer here."

Hunter frowned. "I'm a bit concerned about the larger male who seems to follow the slayer around. Who is he?" Hunter pondered.

"Their lovers Hunter." Tuvathu said softly.

"Are you sure? I never would have guessed."

"Hunter you are beautiful, yet dense." Tuvathu chuckled. He sat up and turned around to face his servant and smiled.

"You take care of the lover and I will deal with the slayer. By this time next week they will both be dead."

"Yes Sire, my Undertaker."


	11. Chapter 11

"OK Victor, what have you found out?" Lincoln sat on a dusty couch in the parlor of Victor's home. He and Dave headed by there after visiting Willie's and obtaining information about Tuvathu's whereabouts. Dave stood against a wall away from the two, his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. He intently kept his focus on Lincoln, who was geared up to take out Tuvathu once and for all.

"Well I found out a lot actually. Tuvathu, or The Undertaker as some refer to him as, is a vampire from Tuscany." Victor began. "He roamed Eastern Europe during the 1800s, leaving behind a long trail of corpses and eventually branched out into Western Europe in the early 1900s. He's notoriously known for publically killing his victims, sometimes in front of small crowds as spectacles."

"We know that all too well." Dave grumbled.

Victor continued. "He was an industrialist by the name of Mark Callaway. He died around the late 1700s and—"

"Sorry Vic but I don't need his full bio. I just want to know how to kill him." Lincoln declared.

"Well that might be easier said than done Lincoln. According to the counsel's records, Tuvathu has faced 2 slayers in the past, a girl in the providence of Romania and a male slayer in Paris."

"What happened to them?" Dave asked quickly. He unfolded his arms and listened closely.

"They…they were killed by Tuvathu." Victor answered quietly.

"Hmm." Lincoln spoke. "Well it'll be a challenge but whatever I'm up for it."

Dave walked over to Lincoln and sat next to him. He frowned at the slayer.

"I recommend a surprise attack." Victor suggested.

"I agree. How's tonight sound?" Lincoln stood up and walked over to a large chest by the single window in the room. He opened it up to reveal a huge cache of weapons: wooden stakes, tiny glass bottles of holy water, a crossbow or two and an assortment of swords, blades, and daggers.

"Now wait a minute." Dave began. He stood up and walked over to Lincoln. "Don't you think this is a bit rushed? Shouldn't we sit down and think about this? I mean this guy has killed 2 slayers, not to mention he kicked your ass last time you two met."

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence." Lincoln shot back glaring at Dave.

"I'm just worried about you. I mean when we decide to go after this guy—"

"Whoa big guy. I'M going after Tuvathu, not you."

Dave was at a loss for words. He just stood there with a confused expression on his face when Lincoln walked passed him. He began to load up a duffle bag with some of the weapons he'd grabbed from the chest.

"Victor do you have one of those double barrel crossbows? I like those better."

"Um sure. Hold a minute." Victor noticed Dave's angst but didn't say anything. He thought it best to stay out of the middle of Dave and Lincoln's affairs. He went upstairs to retrieve the weapon Lincoln had requested.

Now that they were alone, Dave began to speak freely.

"Linc, I'm going with you. End of discussion." He turned around and had a serious expression painted across his face. He noticed the slayer had an equally serious expression on his face.

"No Dave you're not." Lincoln replied.

"Linc…"

"Dave I can't risk you OK? Don't you understand that?"

"Don't you understand that I can't lose you?"

A long silence filled the large hollow room. Dave placed his hands on his hips and Lincoln sat back down on the couch, placing the duffle bag next to him. Dave sighed and spoke.

"Lincoln I love you. I can't just let you go up against this guy by yourself, especially since he's killed 2 slayers in the past. He knows what he's doing. I've dealt with these kinds of guys in the FBI before. There are cold and calculating, almost always one step ahead of you. You may be planning this surprise attack but he could be anticipating that. You need someone to watch your back. Just because you're a slayer doesn't mean you have to be alone. I don't want you to be alone. I want to be there for you."

He walked over and sat next to Lincoln and wrapped his arm around the smaller man.

"Dave I…I just don't want you to be in any danger. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

"Linc you're forgetting I've been in the Bureau for years now. I've had my fair share of danger thrown my way long before I met you." Dave smiled and slightly squeezed Lincoln.

"I know but this is different Dave." Lincoln argued.

"Not really. Instead of a gun I'll have a big stick of wood in my hand." Dave chuckled. Lincoln wasn't amused. Dave waited for a few seconds before he spoke again.

"We are agreed?" Dave asked cautiously. He lifted Lincoln's chin and gazed into his brown eyes for an answer.

"I don't know…" Lincoln trailed off.

"Look at it this way; I'm going whether you want me to or not. You might as well sign off on it so we can come up with a plan together."

Lincoln stared at the agent for a few seconds before sighing. Dave knew this was a sign of defeat.

"Alright Dave. We'll do it your way."

Dave smiled. He turned around when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Here is the item you've requested." Victor said, handing the 100 year old crossbow over to Lincoln gently. It looked sturdy, yet delicate. It was chipped and weathered in many places but it did its job perfectly.

"OK well let's get going Dave. We'll talk specifics on the way. Willie didn't tell us which warehouse Tuvathu was held up in but—"

"Oh I almost forgot!" Victor chimed in. He took his glasses off and wiped them with a soft cloth. "Tuvathu has a loyal subject by the name of Triple H. He's a large man that you'll need to watch for."

"See Linc, more reasons why you need me. I'll take care of Tuvathu's bitchboy while you deal with the dead man himself." Dave smiled and patted Lincoln on the back.

"Sure" Lincoln replied quietly.

Victor spoke. "Are you sure this is the right time to—"

"YES!" Lincoln snapped. He stood up and swung the duffel bag around his shoulder. "It's time to end this."

Dave stood up and headed for the door when Lincoln stopped him.

"Dave! You should get some weapons…from the chest over there." Lincoln recommended as he pointed towards the cache. Dave acknowledged the suggestion and walked over to the chest, bent down and opened it. As soon as he began fishing around for a weapon he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. His vision became blurry and he blacked out, his body flopping down on top of the chest.

"Lincoln!" Victor exclaimed. Lincoln was standing behind Dave with a candlestick in his hand. He'd just knocked out his lover.

"No time Vic." Lincoln quickly grabbed Dave and hoisted the 290lb man over his shoulder. He sat Dave down on a chair and grabbed some rope from the chest. He took it and began tying Dave to the chair.

"Lincoln I don't understand." Victor said. He walked over to the slayer and watched as he began tightening the ropes.

"I have to Vic. I can't let Dave die. This is my fight, not his." Lincoln sighed and began to walk out of the room. "If he wakes up, don't untie him. Wait til I return, if I do return."


	12. Chapter 12

"HELLO? IS ANYONE HOME?" Willie walked cautiously into what seemed like a dark and abandon warehouse, but he knew better. This was Tuvathu's new base of operations. He of course felt it necessary to relocate after the slayer found their previous hideout.

Willie was here not only warn Tuvathu of the impending danger that the slayer now knew of this location as belonging to Tuvathu, but to plea for his life as word would soon spread around that he led the slayer straight to him. Willie wasn't sure if the slayer, who has notoriously killed many evil in the Los Angeles area would be able to pull off a defeat against The Undertaker. He decided not to chance it.

Willie continued to walk bit by bit into the warehouse looking around. He mainly saw wooden boxes & crates stacked against the walls. The windows were blackened by dust and there was a strong odor lingering from inside.

"Tuvathu? You here? I got something to tell you…" Willie said casually. He clapped his hands together and chuckled nervously. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. He lit the cigarette and began puffing away to calm his nerves. He knew someone was watching him, he could feel it, and the hairs on his neck stood up and began to tingle. He took a couple more puffs of his menthol-flavored tobacco when he felt a large arm wrap around his throat and choke him.

"You got balls showing up here Loose Lips" A shuttering voice whispered in his ear.

"Well well if it isn't the infamous Willie himself." Tuvathu emerged from the shadows in front of Willie and walked at a snail's pace towards him.

"HEY TUVATHU BUDDY! How are things going huh? You doing well I assume? That's great."

Willie choke when the arm wrapped around him squeezed tighter.

"NEVER SPEAK TO THE MASTER UNLESS SPOKEN TOO!"

"It's alright Hunter." Tuvathu said calmly as he motioned for Hunter to release the frightened man. Willie grabbed his throat and began rubbing at it, noticing how sore it became in such a short time.

"Geez what a grip you got there buddy, Big guy you are."

"Don't call me—"

"HUNTER!" Tuvathu snapped. Hunter gritted his teeth and stepped back from Willie.

"To what do I owe this… pleasure of your visit Loose Lips?" Tuvathu asked. Even though Tuvathu and Triple H arrived recently in Los Angeles, they were already aware of Willie's reputation for not being able to keep secrets. This wasn't looking too good for him.

"Well Tuvathu sir I um… I may have um—"

"Go on." Tuvathu encouraged gently.

"Well that bitch of a slayer and his boy toy came to my FINE establishment recently and they caused a bit of trouble, got into it with one of my customers. My bar was damaged! I mean how rude of those two!"

"What the hell does that have to do with him you moron?" Hunter seethed.

"I'm getting to it." Willie retorted. "Anyways the reason the slayer was there was to um… find out where you were held up and…"

"And you informed him of my current living arrangements?" Tuvathu asked. Willie nodded warily.

Tuvathu smiled and paced around the warehouse.

"The reason I came to tell you in person sir was because he might be planning a surprise attack. I figure you might want a heads up or something."

"Really? More like you came to beg for your life you little fucker." Hunter replied under his breath, careful to not let Tuvathu hear him. Vampires had enhanced hearing however.

"Well this is unfortunate isn't it?" Tuvathu finally answered after a moment of silence. He stopped pacing around and walked over to Willie, who began to quiver. "What do you think I should do Willie?" Tuvathu asked politely.

"Um Sir?" Willie questioned.

"What do you think I should do…to you?" Tuvathu clarified. "I mean you did put my life in danger by informing the slayer of my current whereabouts."

Willie began sweating and stuttering

"Please Tuvathu sir I didn't mean to—"

"Calm down Willie." Tuvathu said softly, placing a hand on Willie's shoulder, almost in a comforting way. "I'm not going to kill you."

A wave of relief rushed over Willie. His body softened and he began to laugh.

"Wow! Oh God. Oh man for a minute there I…I thought—"

"I never said anything about Hunter not being able to kill you however…"

Willie froze. The reprieve he felt instantly faded away and fear overcame him again.

Tuvathu gave Hunter a glance and the servant nodded in agreement. His face changed into its vicious vampire form and he reached to grab hold of Willie. He bent Willie's head downward, exposing the neck. Willie began screaming and tried to pull away but Hunter grip was too strong for him to break.

"No please STOP! You don't understand!"

"Oh I think I do" Hunter replied.

He took his time sinking his teeth into Willie. He enjoyed the barkeep's pleas to spare his life. Having his victims struggle and fight for their lives pleasured Triple H.

"Nice and warm…" Hunter growled as he thought about how Willie's blood would taste. He leaned down to drain Willie when he felt a splash of water hit his face.

"ARRG!" Hunter screamed. The water began to burn at his skin like acid.

"Holy Water you fucking blood-sucker!" Willie cried out as he ran out of the warehouse. Hunter wiped his eyes and was about to run after him when Tuvathu placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Later Hunter. Right now we must prepare for our guest the slayer. He will be arriving soon."


	13. Chapter 13

_***FLASHBACK* - 1 MONTH AGO**_

Dave was becoming increasing agitated. He had 2 murders on his hands but no suspect to collar. He knew that the perp was a vampire, but he couldn't arrest him, at least in theory he couldn't. What if he did though? He could go hunt the vampire down and then present him to his superiors at the Bureau. He'd be exposing a dark secret that eluded the general public for centuries if not longer. He presented the idea to Lincoln, but he was completely against it, not a surprise to Dave. After he thought it through completely himself, he agreed it was best to keep the existence of vampires a secret.

If demons were exposed to be living amongst humans, it wouldn't stop there. Slayers would also be exposed. Dave wasn't a conspiracy nut but he knew the world's governments would hunt demons, vampires and slayers alike for their own purposes, running experiments and such. He couldn't imagine Lincoln going through that, he didn't want to.

Dave sighed as he popped a fresh breath mint into his mouth. He sat in his vehicle outside an old early 1900s-style homestead on the outskirts of Los Angeles. One night he'd followed Lincoln out to this location and was doing some recon on the house. He didn't want the slayer to know that he was following him so he decided to check out the house on his own.

He took his time scoping out the house from his SUV. He reached over to the passenger seat, grabbed his military-grade grey binoculars and peered through them. He noted no movement outside the house. The windows were covered with dark drapes so he couldn't tell if any source of light was on inside.

Dave cleared his throat and stepped out of his vehicle that was parked yards away from the house. If someone was inside, he didn't want them to know he was there. The night air was cool and crisp, the wind only blowing lightly. Dave checked himself before walking up to the house, making sure his gun was prepped and ready.

He reached the door and opened it carefully. He wasn't sure if this was a residence or not, it was very old and looked abandoned. Dave decided to take a chance and walk in anyways. Immediately he noticed it was dusty inside. It was dark so Dave pulled out a small flashlight from his pocket. He also drew out his gun and began to walk around, careful to be silent.

The inside of the house looked just as old as the outside. Wallpaper was peeling away from the panels, picture frames were obstructed with dust and there was a musky odor lingering in the air. Dave continued through the narrow hallway until he stood outside a set of double doors. He opened one of them slightly and entered what appeared to be the living room of the manor. He noticed there were candles that lined the wall. They were lit…

Dave began to hear muffled breathing behind him.

As soon as he turned around he was hit in the head by a blunt object. He collapsed on the floor and held his head, dropping his gun. A man grabbed the weapon and pointed it at Dave.

"Who are you?" The man shouted in a thick British accent.

"FBI…I'm FBI" Dave said weakly, rubbing his head. He attempted to stand up but quickly fell down. He felt like he was going to pass out.

"Can I see some identification?" The man then asked politely. Dave nodded and reached into his back pocket for his badge. He opened it and flashed it to the man wielding the gun.

"Looks legit. Why are you here in my house?" the stranger asked.

"I'd like my gun back first." Dave said dryly. The man smiled faintly and handed Dave back his firearm. Dave stood up and re-holstered his weapon.

"I… I was checking something out." Dave replied. He looked around trying to regain his focus.

"Checking for what?" the man inquired further.

"My name is Agent David Batista. I'm here because I…I was tailing a friend. He came here."

The man stared at Dave quizzically and shifted.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Look it might sound crazy but my friend visited your place and I followed him because I wanted to see where he was going every night. He came here a few times and—"

"Well maybe your friend came here to take a look at the house. It is a historical site you know."

"Yeah, maybe but I think it was for something else. His name is Lincoln Burros."

The man swallowed hard and turned his back towards Dave.

"I don't know anyone by that name sorry."

"Look Mr.…"

"Grint, Victor Grint."

"Mr. Grint, I'm sure my friend came here. He went inside and was here for at least an hour each visit."

Dave was getting the impression that this man was hiding something. Perhaps he didn't want to acknowledge knowing Lincoln because he was aware of Lincoln being the slayer. Why would this man know that? Why would Lincoln tell him of all people?

"Well sir I don't know what to tell you. I'm quite sure—"

"I know about Lincoln being a vampire slayer."

Victor froze. He stood silent for a few seconds before removing his glasses to wipe them with a white cloth he took out from his back pocket.

"Interesting." He simply replied.

"So you don't deny knowing Lincoln then, or the fact that he's a slayer?"

Dave scanned Victor for a further reaction. He then began to speak.

"Look I understand your unwillingness to confirm that you know Lincoln and the fact that he's—"

"How do you know Lincoln?" Victor asked coldly.

"I…I met him at a crime scene. He told me about him and vampires and demons and such. It was kinda hard to believe him at first but—"

"Agent Batista is it? Listen, you think you have things figured out but let me inform you that you do not. It is best that you go back to where you came from and leave this alone. It's neither your business nor your concern." Victor walked towards a window and peered outside. "Did you bring anyone else with you?"

"No I didn't." Dave answered.

"Good. Now leave."

"May I ask why?"

"Because Agent Batista you don't seem to understand that this isn't something you should be poking around in. The existence of vampires and demons goes back a long ways and… ugh please just kindly leave."

"No. I'm not leaving until you tell me who you are and why Lincoln visits you."

Victor sighed.

"I am Lincoln's watcher."

"His what now?" Dave asked puzzled.

"I'm His Watcher. A Watcher guides and trains a slayer, sort of a mentor."

"So Lincoln comes to you for advice and stuff?"

Victor Nodded.

Dave placed his hands in his pockets and began pacing around. He sighed.

"What about slayers? I mean what's the deal with them?"

Victor was silent for a few seconds before giving in to the agent's curiosity.

"The origin of the slayer dates back to the dark ages, when demons ruled the earth. A slayer is a chosen one, one out of 9, one who is gifted with the abilities to defeat these evils. They have superhuman strength, senses and powers. Whenever a slayer falls, a new one is immediately called to replace-"

"Wait, what do you mean 'fall'?"

"You must understand that a slayer's job is a dangerous one. Slayers are born and killed all the time."

Dave frowned. "How long is the life span of a—"

"Most slayers don't live past their 29st birthday." Victor replied calmly.

"So…How long has Lincoln been a slayer?"

"A little over a year." Victor replied. "He is very exceptional at his duties, although he can be very stubborn at times."

"Yeah I know." Dave said slightly chuckling. Victor noticed this.

"May I ask the nature of your relationship with Lincoln is?"

"Excuse me?"

"What is the nature of your relationship with Lincoln?"

"He's been um helping me with a case. 2 kids killed, I assume by a vampire."

"And what? Do you think that you're going to be able to arrest the vampire if you find him? Throw him in prison, case closed?"

"No I don't. Look, I understand the difficult position I'm in. I'm not trying to cause any trouble either you or Lincoln. I…I just want to help."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Victor cleared his throat. "Do you care about him?"

"What?"

"Lincoln. Do you care about him?"

Dave stood silent for a few seconds before he nodded. Victor swallowed and sighed.

"Lincoln is a very emotionally fragile person. I don't want to see him get hurt."

"Neither do I." Dave acknowledged.

"Wonderful."

"I should be going. Thank you." Dave walked out of the parlor and headed towards the front door.

"WAIT!" Victor called. He walked up to Dave and peered into the agent's eyes.

"Take care of him will you?"

Dave nodded. He opened the door, walked to his vehicle and got inside. He thought about the conversation he just had with Lincoln's watcher.

'Slayers die all the time?' He thought to himself. He began to think about Lincoln; about how vulnerable he was, putting his life on the line every night. Dave didn't want Lincoln to become one of the countless slayers in history to die before the age of 29. He resolved himself to stand by Lincoln no matter what.


	14. Chapter 14

After a few minutes of being unconscious, Dave's massive form began to stir on top of the black suede couch Victor managed to pull him onto. He was coming too after being knocked out by Lincoln with a candlestick.

"Linc…" Dave managed to utter weakly. His eyes flickered open as he tried to rise from the couch but he plopped right down after dizziness overcame him.

"This would be the 2nd time you've been knocked on the head in my house yes?" Victor said half-heartily. He gave Dave a cold compress to put on the back of his head where a nasty large welt was forming. Dave grabbed the compress and winced when the coldness stung at the swollen area. He sat up and looked frantically around the room.

"Victor Where's Linc?" Dave asked worried. He got up and ran towards the parlor doors.

"Lincoln went to go kill Tuvathu Dave." Victor answered gently.

"WHAT?" Dave screamed. He began to pace the room back and forth hysterically, gritting his teeth. Victor calmly sighed and wiped his eyeglass lenses with a soft white cloth. "How could you just let him leave Victor? You know what might happen to him if he goes after Tuvathu alone."

"It is neither my business nor my place to stand in the way of Lincoln and the decisions he makes. It is the slayer's job to perform his duties alone. I'm not allowed to interfere. I'm only here to provide guidance."

"GUIDANCE! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? You're his watcher. You're supposed to protect him! Keep him safe. No wonder Slayers never make it past their 29th birthday."

Victor cleared his throat. "The job of the watcher is—"

"Fuck you Vic." Dave yelled as he stormed out of the parlor and headed towards the front doors.

"Dave listen to me!" Victor shouted from down the hallway. He ran towards Dave who swiftly turned around and faced the pleading man.

"No you listen. I'm not going to Let Lincoln get himself killed. I'm going after him, if you want to stay here and play fucking politics with his life that's your business. I'm not going to stand by and watch the man that I love gets murdered." Dave opened the door and slammed it on his way out.

Victor stood speechless as Dave's words stung him. He cared for Lincoln as well but it wasn't the place of a watcher to engage in the slayer's battles. It was against the rules. This struggle continued to ache at Victor as he wandered back into the parlor.

...

"Well, here goes everything."

Lincoln crotched down behind a stack of industrial-sized shipping crates outside the weathered warehouse Tuvathu was believe to be held up in. He prepped his arsenal for a final battle with The Undertaker while contemplating his war strategy. A surprise attack wouldn't work he thought so he decided a full on attack would be best.

As he prepared himself, his mind kept drifting back to what Victor had said about Tuvathu's 2 previous slayer kills. He pondered if tonight the vampire would make him his third.

'I'm going to kill him and his assistant. I've killed worse than him before.' Lincoln thought to himself. He took a deep breath and peered over the crates to get a look at the warehouse. He detected no movement coming from outside (or inside) the building. He crotched back down and waited for the opportunity to present itself for him to move in on the two vampires.

Lincoln began to feel an immense amount of guilt for knocking Dave out earlier. He felt his reasons were justifiable. Dave wouldn't back down and Lincoln couldn't risk putting him in danger.

"I hope Dave isn't mad at me. I just don't want him to get hurt. Ugh stuff is just so complicated sometimes." He shook his head and sighed.

He looked in his bag one last time to make sure he had everything he needed for his attack.

"Stakes, check. Holy water, check. Crossbow, check and the passion to kick some ass tonight…CHECK!"

Lincoln grabbed the crossbow and emerged from behind the shipping crates. He took in a deep breath as he headed towards the warehouse. As he walked, he felt exposed being so out in the open. He looked behind him occasionally to make sure he wasn't hit with a surprise attack. As he approached the entrance he took a few moments to prepare himself mentally before opening the door.

He slowly entered the warehouse, crossbow cocked and ready to go. He scanned the poorly lit building for any signs of the vampires.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Lincoln muttered to himself.

He walked towards the middle of the large empty space, not making sure to keep quite. He knew at this point it was futile to surprise the 2 vamps.

"Alright Tuvathu. I'm here. Come out and play." He toyed.

Lincoln waited for a reply.

"I know you're here—"

Lincoln heard a noise behind him. He quickly turned around to which his face collided with a strong fist, falling to the ground."

"Well if it isn't the slayer." Hunter said chuckling. He smirked and began circling the slayer, who kept himself on the floor, watching the vampire's movements. Hunter began to lick his lips. "You're gonna make a tasty treat tonight boy."

"Guess again dumb ass." Lincoln shot back as he quickly spun around and did a leg sweep, causing Hunter to fall backwards on his back. Lincoln got up and pulled out a bottle of holy water from his bag and smashed it in the blond vampire's face.

"FUCK! NOT AGAIN!" Hunter yelled as he held on to his face in pain. He began squirming around violently. Lincoln picked up his crossbow and was about to shoot the vampire with a wooden arrow when he heard the sound of clapping from above.

"Well done slayer. A nice counter-attack." A dark husky voice said. The shadowy frame belonging to the voice began to descend from the staircase slowly. Lincoln aimed the crossbow right at him as he made his way to the ground floor.

"Tuvathu. Surprised to see me?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh no my dear not at all. I've been expecting you." He replied.

"So this is it huh? We gonna fight til the end or what?"

"It would appear so yes."

"Fine. Show me what you got." Lincoln pulled the trigger on his crossbow and watched as a long arrow darted out towards Tuvathu.


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry i haven't been updating my stories in a while, especially my popular one "In Health and Sickness". Been busy with trying to enroll in school and such. Also its kinda hard to write a fight scene, which is what this chapter contains. Anyways i'll try and write more frequently so i can finish up this story and get to my other ones._

_***FLASHBACK* - 1 month ago**_

"Another night I stand alive is another moment of realization that these big bads demons and vampires are anything but." Lincoln stood atop of a brick wall in the abandon Grey Gardens cemetery located In downtime LA. He was doing his nightly patrols of the city, hunting and killing anything with fangs or other nasty and protruding amenities. Tonight Lincoln hoped to have his first encounter with Tuvathu, the vampire who has been wrecking havoc all over Los Angeles these past couple of weeks. He and Victor have been trying their hardest to locate the vamp to bring his mayhem to an swift end.

Lincoln balanced himself on the brick wall, carefully walking the thin line of bricks with ease. He began to play with the wooden stake he had in his back pocket, trying desperately to stay focused as he became increasingly bored with the situation at hand. He was waiting for a vampire to show up, as they usually do this time of night in abandoned cemeteries. He was sure a suitable kill will present itself soon. As he continued to walk on the brick wall he heard muffled sounds off in the distance.

"Looks like we got a winner." He said as he jumped down from the wall and ran in the direction of the sounds. He had his stake at the ready as he turned the corner of a tomb and saw 4 figures off at a distance, 3 males and one female. One of the figures began running in the opposite direction of the other 3.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!" A female cried as she unfortunately led herself into a corner wall of the cemetery. She got on her knees and clasped her hands together pleading for her life.

"Please don't hurt me." Lincoln heard the woman say. She was crying with a passion, her voice cracking at the site of her potential assailants slowly moving in towards her.

2 of the men rushed her, grabbed her arms and lifted her up, causing the female to scream bloody murder.

"NO! LET ME GO! PLEASE!"

"You die for him! You die for Tuvathu!" One of the men growled. He took a blade from his pocket and placed it near the woman's neck. Lincoln knew he should step in and help the woman, but his attention was drawn to the 3rd man who stood yards away from the other 2, watching calmly at what was unfolding.

"Tuvathu…" Lincoln muttered. He took a deep breath and walked out into the open.

"So you're the vamp that's been giving my boyfriend trouble at his job huh?" he directed at the tall, dark haired man.

All four figures turned their attention to Lincoln, who began walking closer with a more haste. A large, round man let go of the woman and went to confront Lincoln.

"Looks like we got two sacrifices tonight master." He said looking back at the taller vampire. He stepped closer to Lincoln, revealing his vampiric face. His eyes glowed an eerie yellow and his fangs protruded outward from his mouth. The other male held on to the struggling woman, the blade still pinned against her neck. The other dark figure remained silent and motionless.

"Sacrifice? Yeah I'm sure that's going to go well for you." Lincoln retorted. He got into a fighting stance as did the vampire who now was now a few feet away. The vampire snarled and launched himself at Lincoln. He grabbed the vampire's shoulders and used his momentum to toss him off to the side. Lincoln then focused his attention to the other vampire who held on to the woman. He ran over to them. The vampire growled and threw the female down on the ground, prepping himself for a fight. Lincoln did a roundhouse kick on the vamp, sending him smashing into a concrete wall. He then kicked him in the head before turning him around and punching him square in the face.

"No one's getting sacrificed tonight bitch." Lincoln said as he blocked a punch from the vampire and stabbed him with his stake. The vampire instantly turned into a pile of dust. The woman screamed loudly at the sight of the vampire's remains that now blanketed the earth near them.

"Go home, NOW!" Lincoln yelled at the woman. She complied.

Lincoln watched the woman run out past the large iron gates. He sighed and turned his attention to Tuvathu, who continued to stand unruffled.

"DIE SLAYER!" yelled the remaining vampire as he ran over to Lincoln. Lincoln ducked as the vampire swung at him. He then kicked the back of the vamp's leg, grabbed his shirt colar and threw him on the ground. The vampire now laid on his back, struggling to get up. Lincoln knelt down and quickly dusted the vampire, leaving a pile of dust on the freshly cut grass. Lincoln stood up and brushed himself off. He was caught off guard when he felt a fist collide with his face, causing him to fall on top of the dust pile.

"Well done slayer." The dark-haired vampire who now made his way over to Lincoln said chuckling. "We meet at last."

"Yeah I guess so Tuvathu..." Lincoln replied rubbing his cheek.

"Well I guess there's no need to introduce myself then. I will however say i've been waiting a long time for this moment."

Tuvathu snarled and began kicking Lincoln in the abdomen. After 5 kicks, Tuvathu kicked Lincoln so hard it sent him flying into the brick wall. Lincoln quickly recovered and took a fighting stance. He studied the vampire for a few seconds before moving forward.

"You can't win this child." Tuvathu said coldly as he took a jab at the slayer. Lincoln ducked, grabbed Tuvathu's arm and back-handed the side of his head. Tuvathu regained his composure and grabbed Lincoln's neck, shoving him against the wall. Lincoln struggled to release the vampire's strong grip, choking as Tuvathu's grip got tighter. The vampire laughed at the sight of Lincoln gasping for air.

"You're a weak, small little boy."

Tuvathu released his grip, causing Lincoln to slide down to the ground, grasping at his bruised neck. Tuvathu paced back and forth as Lincoln struggled to stand up.

"I am the ultimate evil, the purest form of death, the oldest incarnation of utter doom and suffering. I am..."

"Alright I get it! You're evil. Can you go ahead and shut up now?" Lincoln got up from the ground and prepared to go another round with the unfazed vampire. He noticed Tuvathu was calm and alert, while he himself continued to feel the effects from being deprived of oxygen. Lincoln was becoming less confident in himself to win this fight.

"What's the matter Slayer? You scared to face me again?"

Lincoln stood silent for a moment. He began to think about his chances of defeating the experienced vampire. 'This isn't a battle I can win right now.' He thought to himself. He counted his losses and ran away from Tuvathu, passed the iron gates and headed home. The vampire looked on and chuckled slightly.

"Soon..."


	16. Chapter 16

_The end of this story is approaching (Next to last chapter). Its been a great one. I will start on a sequel after I finish up with my other stories which won't be for a while. Hope you've enjoyed this!_

_

* * *

_

"Nice try Slayer." Tuvathu gleamed as he caught the arrow from the crossbow Lincoln had shot at him. He snapped the arrow in two and threw it on the ground that stood before him.

"Can't blame me for trying can you?" Lincoln replied angrily. He quickly re-armed the crossbow with another arrow as he moved slowly towards his right. Tuvathu chuckled and mirrored Lincoln's steps, stepping to his left. They began walking in a circular pattern, eyeing each other viciously and with a dark passion.

"So tell me Slayer, where's your FBI pet boy? Special Agent Batista isn't it?"

"That's none of your business Fang Boy. This is between us." Lincoln shot back. He stared at Tuvathu as the vampire began to rub his chin.

"Hmm…quite cocky for a small little boy aren't you? You have no idea what I'm capable of. I've killed two slayers before you child. You are no match for The Undertaker!" Tuvathu growled, his fangs gleaming in the poor lighting.

Lincoln glared coldly at Tuvathu. "We'll see about that."

Lincoln shot another arrow at Tuvathu, who simply moved out of its way. He roared with laughter as it pierced a wooden crate behind him. Lincoln threw the crossbow down on the ground and pulled out a stake from his back pocket.

"Guess we'll have to do this the old fashion way." He said as he darted towards the vampire. He was just a few feet away from Tuvathu when a powerful force speared his side and sent him sliding across the floor.

"Mind if I cut in?" Hunter said smiling. The blonde vampire whipped his hair and crept over to Lincoln, who lay sprawled out on the floor.

"Hunter!" Tuvathu snarled. "He's mine…"

"Just let me soften him up for you master. You may have killed two slayers in the past but I've yet to have my go at one."

Tuvathu stood silent for a few seconds before smiling.

"As you wish." He answered, gesturing for the blonde to have a go at the slayer. Hunter growled as he turned his attention to Lincoln, who was now standing in a fighting stance a few yards away.

"Time to die slayer!" Hunter roared as he launched himself at Lincoln.

Hunter punched Lincoln in the head and kicked his midsection, sending him flying backwards into a stack of wooden crates, knocking them over. Lincoln quickly recovered and delivered a spinning right kick to the vampire, punched him on the side of his face and swiftly performed a leg sweep, sending the vampire crashing down on the cold concrete floor.

Lincoln, wooden stake in hand, got on top of the vampire and began punching him, alternating between fists.

"An unwise move…" Tuvathu chuckled playfully. Lincoln quickly looked up at the dark figure, taking his focus off of Hunter. This proved to be an unwise move as Hunter quickly took control of the situation. He grabbed Lincoln's shoulders and rolled himself on top of Lincoln.

"Unwise indeed." Hunter agreed.

The vampire began choking Lincoln, who grabbed the vampire's wrist to try and break the firm hold.

"I've always heard stories about how potent the blood of a slayer tastes. Now I'll finally get a chance to try it myself…"

Hunter leaned in, wet fangs protruding from his mouth, his yellow eyes focused deeply on the exposed skin of Lincoln. He neared the slayer's neck before a hand was gently placed on his shoulder.

"That's enough Hunter. You had your fun, now its mine turn."

"But master…"

"That's enough!" Tuvathu commanded. Hunter growled and reluctantly released Lincoln.

Lincoln began gasping for air, slowly coming to his feet when he felt a strong blow across his back. Tuvathu grabbed Lincoln's head, lifting him up from the ground. The slayer was still reeling when Tuvathu was about to pierce the vulnerable flesh with his teeth.

"3-0" The vampire gleamed as he was now inches from Lincoln's neck. As he gave a final lean into Lincoln he heard an earsplitting gunshot, followed by a sharp pain in his left leg. He quickly dropped Lincoln on the ground and grabbed at the wounded area, cursing.

A large, bulky figure ran into the warehouse, his firearm trained on the Undertaker.

"Mind if I cut in?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Dave…"

Lincoln gasped slightly as he began feeling faint from the lack of oxygen in his body. He tried his hardest to get up but found it difficult to stand on his own. He gazed up as Dave slowly made his way over to him; carefully Dave had his gun trained on Hunter. Tuvathu was still crying out in pain at the gun shot he'd received from the agent.

"Linc!" Dave said concerned as he neared the slayer. He saw Lincoln coughing and struggling to stand on his feet. He quickly leaned down and grabbed the young man, lifting him up gently.

"Dave…I'm…sorry…" Lincoln managed to say before the larger man silenced him.

"It's OK Linc. I'm here now." Dave reassured Lincoln with a tender and protective embrace. At that moment Lincoln felt safe and secure. The man he loved came to rescue him.

"Aw isn't this a touching moment for you two?" Hunter teased. He growled and began stalking the couple like a starving lion, looking for an opportunity to strike. Dave held on to Lincoln as he quickly pointed his gun at Hunter, threatening to shoot the bloodsucker if he didn't back off.

"Bullets don't kill us you moron." Hunter spat out.

"No, but they sure as hell hurt. Don't they Tuvathu?" Dave turned his head to look at the older vampire who had struggled to his feet. He snarled and eyed Dave sadistically.

"HUNTER! Take care of them, NOW!" He barked at his handsome yet deadly subject. Hunter smiled as he darted towards the couple. Dave shot at Hunter, the powerful bullet piercing his chest. The vampire simply hissed at the impact, shook his head and continued forward. He tackled Dave, causing him to lose his gun in the frenzy, and they began to wrestle on the ground. Lincoln was knocked down on the floor by the impact of Hunter slamming into Dave.

He watched on as Dave and Hunter exchanged punches. He then turned his attention to Tuvathu, who now for the first time tonight looked absolutely vulnerable.

'This is my chance', Lincoln thought to himself. He quickly reached down, grabbed his stake and darted over to Tuvathu.

Tuvathu looked on with wide eyes as Lincoln backhanded him and kicked him in the chest. Tuvathu stammered backward, causing him to put unwanted pressure on his wounded leg. The vampire hissed slightly and launched an attack of his own against the slayer.

…

"What's the matter Davey boy? You getting tired?" Hunter smirked as he began kicking Dave in the mid section while he laid flat on the floor. Hunter had gained ground on Dave as Lincoln and Tuvathu continued to exchange blows on the other side of the warehouse. Dave shielded himself from Hunter's kicks, wincing in pain.

"You're pathetic. Hardly worth killing." Hunter grabbed Dave's neck and lifted him up on his knees before kicking him square in the face. Dave's vision became blurry as his head smashed against the concrete. As he regained his vision, he caught a glimpse of Lincoln getting the upper hand on Tuvathu, the slayer passionately landing a series of kicks and punches to the dark lord.

He shook his head and crawled over to a stack of wooden crates. He lifted himself up, his back facing Hunter. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a stake. He then waited for the vampire to approach him, planning a sneak attack.

Hunter laughed. "Looks like I'll get myself a kill tonight after all…"

He grabbed Dave's shoulders and turned him around, gasping at the sudden sharp pain he felt in his chest; a wooden now lay embedded in his heart.

"Master…" Hunter cried out as his body began to deteriorate into a cloud of dust.

"NO!" Tuvathu screamed out, watching his subordinate perish in front of his eyes.

Dave sloped down next to the pile of dust that was now Hunter's remains. He looked up at the remaining vampire with fury, who returned his intense stare.

"You…"

Tuvathu growled at quickly made his way over to Dave with intentions to kill the larger man.

Lincoln ran after the vampire, grasped his collar and tossed him across the room.

"Dave…"

"Go kick his ass Linc." Dave said smiling. Lincoln nodded and turned his focus to Tuvathu, who stood ready for the final showdown between the two.

…

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND YOUR LOVER!" Tuvathu spat out as he punched Lincoln in the side of his face. Lincoln ducked at Tuvathu's 2nd attempt to batter him and delivered a barrage of punches to the vampire's head and chest.

"What's the matter Tuvathu? Upset that I killed yours?" Lincoln replied subtly.

"ARGH!" Tuvathu roared as he launched himself at the slayer. He kicked him in the torso and backhanded him with such force that Lincoln was sent flying a few feet away.

Dave watched on from a distance, still reeling in pain at the now defunct blonde vampire's hands. He was trying to regain his strength so he could aid the younger man defeat the enraged evil that now threatened their lives. Still weaken, all he could do was look on as Tuvathu now gained leverage over Lincoln.

The vampire dominate Lincoln, who continued to put up a brave fight. As Lincoln struck Tuvathu, the vampire hit back just as hard.

"Time to end this!" Tuvathu snarled. He walked over to a reeling Lincoln and flipped him on his back.

"NO!" Dave screamed. He got up and stammered over to them. Tuvathu simply grabbed the agent and threw him into a wall of crates. He chuckled and focused his attention back on Lincoln.

"Any last words?" Tuvathu asked. He smiled as he straddled the slayer, preparing to drain him of his blood.

"Just one—Goodnight." Lincoln shoved his stake into Tuvathu's heart, causing the surprised vampire to turn into a pile of dust. The dust cloud began to blanket Lincoln. He shielded his nose from inhaling the gray cloud and stood up.

"Gross." He said, dusting himself off.

"Linc…" a faint voice whispered from across the room.

"Dave!"

Lincoln ran over to the wooden crates Dave was thrown into and fished him out.

"You OK big guy?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you OK?"

"Sure, if you call being covered in vampire remains OK." They both shared a quick laugh.

Lincoln helped Dave to his feet. They gathered their weapons and headed out of the warehouse, safely in each other's arms.

…

"So it's over huh?" Dave asked as they were driving back to his apartment. Lincoln had his head resting on the car door window, peacefully enjoying the scenery that was passing by.

"Well Tuvathu's reign of terror is over yeah, but…"

"Yeah…I know." Dave replied in realization that far from over. He frowned and continued to drive. He reached over and gently rubbed Lincoln's sore shoulder, to which the slayer leaned in to his tender touch. His lover lives another night.

He was happy and sad at the same time. He knew that this wasn't the end, that Lincoln would have many more battles just like this, battles that might end up being his last. He quickly shook the thought out of his head.

'Lincoln isn't going to die. Not on your watch big guy.' He glanced over at Lincoln, who now had fallen sound asleep.

He smiled and sighed as parked his SUV in front of the apartment complex. He sat for a moment, reflecting on what transpired tonight before getting out of the vehicle. He walked over to the passenger's side and pulled a sleeping Lincoln out of his seat. He cradled Lincoln as he walked into the building. As he walked he looked down at his lover and smiled.

"He's safe."

_***END***_


End file.
